


Amputated

by godamnarmsrace



Series: LiveJournal Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Dean Makes a Deal, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Dean deals with Sam's death.





	Amputated

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: AHBL Parts 1 & 2.  
> Just a little Drabble, written for Volume 2, Issue 3 of [hell_quarterly](http://hell-quarterly.livejournal.com/).

The world was empty.  
  


There was no reason to keep on breathing.  
  


Tears were spent like wasted drops of hope.   
  


They were tiny pieces of fool’s gold.  
  


His loss was a physical ache.  
  


Darkness unlike anything he’d ever seen crept into his soul and began to eat him alive.  
  


Without Sammy he was nothing…broken he was lost…  
  


Thoughts stained with mourning and hatred of everything and everyone who still lived and breathed while his baby brother, his life, lay rotting on a bed just metres away, consumed him.  
  


Sinking, Dean made a choice.  
  


It was time to make a deal.


End file.
